Outcast
by nextbestthing
Summary: Damaris, the last of her kind. Her tribe was attacked and she was the only one who escaped. She makes it to Winterfell where she is allowed to stay. They can offer her food, shelter, love even. But can they make this her home? Torn between love and what they feel they must do how can Damaris and Jon Snow make the ultimate decision? Love or possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air was cold. Snow was lightly falling, catching in the thick brown strands of Damaris' hair. This was the first time she had ever seen snow. She hugged herself tight as she forced her horse to go on further. "Come on Tar," She whispered as she scratched behind his ear. "Winter is coming."

. . .

"Lord Stark, forgive me but a stranger was found unconscious on their horse just outside the wall." Interrupted Jory, cautiously approaching the Lord of Winterfall at his crippled son's bedside. "We brought her and her horse in the walls; Maester Luwin is attending to the girl now. Would you care to question her or perhaps you would prefer for someone else too?"

Eddard Stark turned to face Jory deciding what to do. "Send Robb or Jon in my place, whoever you can find first. I need to arrange some things. Have them report back to me after though." With that Jory walked away in search of an interrogator.

He had only walked a down the corridor when Jon came into his sight. "Ah, Jon!" Jory yelled beckoning for Jon to walk with him. "Your father is unable to question the girl that was found today, he has asked you to do so in his absence."

"Well of course of Ser Jory, I take she is in the infirmary?" asked Jon.

"Yes, but if you would please excuse me I must attend to another matter." Jory replied regretfully, and with a nod of his head was off.

Jon was surprised that he was allowed to be doing something like this, usually if anything Robb would be asked to do so. Then again Robb was much too busy these days now that he was to be the Lord of Winterfall once his father and two sisters left. Jon made his way to the infirmary only to hear a scream and the sound of breaking glass.

"What in the seven hells is going on in here?" cried Jon as he rushed into the chamber. He surveyed the room as he was eyes were accustoming to the dim light. He found Maester Luwin backed against the wall with a bed separating him and the newcomer. She was now in a crouched position eyeing Jon. Her eyes were wild looking as they seemed to grow bigger.

"She's in a state, she broke the looking glass as I tried to bandage her torso! She pushed me off her and then started to scream." answered Maester Luwin with a stricken look in his face.

Jon had to supress a laugh at the expression he held on his face. "Well thank you Maester Luwin but you may take leave, I believe I can take it from here."

Maester Luwin just bobbed his head and exited.

Jon walked over to the dresser and lit another candle. The room grew much lighter and he could now see the girl clearer. She was still on the other side of the bed, but she had stood up now. She was tall, not as tall as Jon though. Her hair was a dark brown like the weirwood tree trunks in the Godswood. Her eyes the most captivating feature, they were large and Jon noticed they were a beautiful deep green shade. She was pretty, very pretty. Jon blushed at this thought. He cleared his throat.

"I am Jon snow, I am the Lord of Winterfell's bastard son, and who might you be?" asked Jon in a cool tone.

The girl stared at him for some time before replying. "I am Damaris Rein, daughter of the Earth."

"Daughter of the Earth?" asked Jon, a puzzled look on his face. Again, she hesitated as if debating to share something or not.

"Yes, there are few of us left. At least there was." A shadow passed over Damaris' face before continuing. "My tribe are somewhat similar to the Dothraki people I guess you could say. We have no permanent home but we are servants of the earth. We were out looking for new land to rest upon when we came under attack. I was ahead of everyone else, I guess you could say I am a kind of scout. We didn't think of danger behind us. I am the last one of my kind."

"I am sorry, I mean that."

Damaris surveyed him, he seemed genuine. He looked strong and menacing almost but she could see sadness and compassion in his eyes. She decided to believe him.

"I did not mean to come here, to Winterfell. I just kept riding and riding until I could ride no more."

Jon noticed now how weary she looked. She was slightly shaking he guessed not just from the cold. "Lie down and get some rest, food will be brought to you when you awaken, but for now sleep."

She obliged and got inside the bed. Jon placed a fur over her and the gesture made her smile. Perhaps, being here would not be so bad. Especially if everyone was like this Jon Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damaris awoke to something licking her hand. She peered over the bedcovers to find a wolf on her bed. A direwolf she thought as she remembered her mama talking about the animals in the north. He was beautiful she thought. She could see his red eyes gleaming up at her as he continued to lick her. She started to stroke him noticing how white his fur was. White as snow. Snow. _Jon Snow_. She blushed. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." replied Damaris, shifting so she was now closer to the pup.

"Oh good, Ghost is here. Well, how ever did you do it? He seems to have taken a real liking to you." Laughed Jon, moving to sit down near his pet.

"Ghost?" whispered Damaris quickly looking around the room.

"Oh no, I meant my direwolf, that's his name." reassured Jon, patting Damaris' leg. She let out a sigh of relief and then laughed. A real hearty laugh which made Jon laugh. They were both sitting there clutching their stomachs as their laughter continued. Ghost jumped off the bed and moved to the chair to avoid all the noise. That only made the two laugh more. Once they both had calmed down Jon asked her to join him to breakfast.

"My family would love to meet you, all of them. Before my father leaves as well as my two sisters." Jon persisted. He wanted her to come to this breakfast. "It would help me out a lot."

"How so?"

"Lady Stark. She doesn't particularly like me, after all I am her husband's bastard son."

Damaris saw sadness and guilt in his eyes as he said bastard.

"I will go. But, I don't see what's wrong with a bastard. You have as much control over it as you have control over the weather. I am also a bastard. Half our tribe were bastards."

Jon's eyes widened. "Another time perhaps you can tell me why, but I shall wait outside until you are ready."

"I am not good at courtesies, I must warn you. We never had need of them before, my mama did teach me a little though but I have not used them in quite a while, I will probably appear exceptionally rude."

Jon smirked a little. He thought it was lovely she cared so much. "Don't worry, we won't hold it against you."

And with that she nodded and began to pick out clothes. Jon took his cue to leave taking Ghost with him. He hoped to the gods old and new his family would like her, like her just as much as he did. For the second time, he blushed.

He waited a good fifteen minutes before knocking on her door. "Damaris, is everything alright in there?" No response. Something was wrong. He flung open the door only to find a half-dressed Damaris on what seemed the verge of tears. "Damaris, what is it?" He tried to ignore her exposed back, feeling it was improper but could not stop staring at it. There were scars from what looked like whips. "Damaris…" he whispered. She turned around with an exasperated expression on her face.

"I can't do the bloody lace up. I'm not used to these dresses. I feel so stupid, how hard can putting on a dress be." Damaris spat.

Jon pitied her then. He realised just how different everything must be for her. "I can do them up for you if you like, I mean if you wouldn't find that improper or anything…" He trailed off, feeling unsure and slightly embarrassed. Damaris didn't even seem to notice, her face lit up at the suggestion.

"Oh would you! Thank you Jon."

Jon beamed. He began to tie the lace up slowly, moving the dress tighter as it wound around her body hugging it. He looked closer at the scars on her grief and anger pulled at him. He hesitantly put his finger on one slowing tracing it. He stopped and Damaris turned around.

"I will tell you another time Jon, I would not like to be late to my first breakfast with your family."

Jon just nodded and continued to finish tying her dress before escorting her out of her room to breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon had taken Damaris to what looked to be a door for another chamber. Jon paused before opening and turned to his companion. "I am sorry to spring this on you but I forgot to mention that breakfast will be served in my younger brother's chamber. He's unconscious but we believe he will not die. He fell from the tower climbing it. I hope it is okay with you." He gave her a small smile of encouragement.

Damaris didn't really know what to say so she gave a wry smile and nodded. Was she prepared for this? It didn't matter now, Jon was already opening the door. Jon grabbed her hand and walked her inside.

"Morning everyone," Jon beamed. "This is Damaris Rein, daughter of the Earth. And Damaris this is Lord Stark, Lady Stark, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Rickkon and here is Bran." He motioned to all of them and Damaris smiled at them all in turn. She spun around to see Bran. He looked so peaceful she thought, just like he was in a deep sleep bound to wake up soon enough.

"Ah Lady Rein pleased to finally make your acquaintance. Daughter of the earth, aye? I believe you are a princess among your tribe were you not? Why don't you join us to break our fast? Please sit." Spoke Lord Stark, with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Thank you very much Lord Stark." Damaris stammered as she sat down on the chair in front of her, Jon taking a seat next to her. "And yes, I was a princess among my people, I was betrothed to the chief." Another shadow passed over her face when revealing it for the first time. Jon just stared at her before offering her some juice. Lady Stark had a curt smile on her face but it was obvious she wanted neither Jon nor Damaris there in her son's chamber.

"I've never heard of your tribe before." Arya inquired.

Damaris just laughed, "Not many people have. We are from everywhere and nowhere. We have no friends outside our tribe but are given leave wherever it suits. Aye, we are not known but we exist. We did exist." Damaris stopped and took a sip of her drink. She wasn't sure she could trust these people but still she felt comfortable around them.

"Oh…" was all Arya replied. Damaris noticed Sansa staring at her with a look of curiosity but also something close to disgust. Sansa shifted her gaze when Lord Stark spoke up again.

"Well, we shall be leaving soon my family. I wish it was not so but I cannot dessert the King. Jon I know you planned to leave for the Wall, but I must ask if you would reconsider. Sansa and Arya will be coming with me, and Robb will be busy with being the Lord of Winterfall. I ask you to stay and help Lady Stark with Rickkon and with Bran when he wakes. Damaris as well. I know we have just met but I can tell Jon trusts you, and it would be an honour if you would stay on with us. Please, just think about it. Both of you." Lord Stark asked looking every family member in the eye.

"I shall be fine." Lady Stark responded suddenly, glaring at Jon.

"I know you will Cat, but please I cannot be here to protect you or the kids. Robb will have business. Please." His eyes were pleading his wife. He needed to know she was being looked after. That they were all being looked after.

"I shall stay father, the Wall will always be there." Jon replied

Damaris gave him a sideways glance before answering, "I too shall stay, thank you for your kindness, all of you." Damaris gave a small smile, feeling somewhat self-conscious as all eyes were on her.

"Well that's settled, now let us eat and try to be as merry as circumstances allow. We all have something to grieve so let's try our best." Declared Lord Stark.

. . .

Breakfast was finished and Jon had taken Damaris down to the stables to see her horse Tar. They both walked in silence, each consumed in their own thoughts.

"You were going to go to the Wall?" Damaris suddenly asked. Jon paused for a moment before replying.

"Aye. You were going to be a princess?" They reached the stables and Damaris flung her arms around Tar's neck. She buried her face in his coat tears streaming down her face. Jon realised this and came up behind her slowly.

"Damaris…" he whispered. "What's the matter?"

"Memories, that's all." She replied, ferociously wiping away her tears.

"Why don't we go for a ride, I can show you the Wolfswood."

Damaris just nodded and graced herself on her horse, bareback. Jon was jealous he didn't have the practice to do such a thing. He adjusted his saddle and then climbed on leading the way. Neither of them talked. Jon got the feeling she would tell him things in her own time. He didn't have anything to say to her at that moment anyway. They came through to a clearing in the woods. The sun was up high now and they were both starting to sweat.

"Why don't we rest for a bit?" Jon asked, pulling the reins to a halt.

Damaris whispered something to her horse and he stopped. They lead their horses to a nearby field of grass when they noticed a small lake between the clearing and the trees. Without hesitation they ran to the water and splashed their faces.

"Let's go for a swim Jon Snow please!" begged Damaris. Jon had to laugh as she pouted her lips at him. He just laughed and nodded his head. Without hesitation Damaris began to untie the lace of her dress and remove her boots. Jon stared in her in disbelief before turning away from her in embarrassment and confusion.

"What are you doing, aren't you coming in?" asked Damaris as she paddled around in the pool.

"You're naked Damaris!" Yelled Jon "I can't go in there!"

"Oh don't be a prude Jon, I'm soon to get offended if you don't." She replied with a smirk.

"Well I guess we can't have that." Muttered Jon as he sheepishly began to remove his clothing.

The two swam and paddled around laughing and splashing each other. They had cooled down quite a bit when they decided it was time to get out. Jon got out first and quickly began dressing himself. Once he was finished he went to go make sure the horses hadn't wandered. Damaris got out of the water and began dressing herself. Jon had made quick work of the horses and was coming back to the lake when he saw Damaris dressing herself. She was wearing hardly anything except her undergarments. Jon stopped suddenly watching her. He knew he should stop, but he just couldn't. The way the water droplets sparkled in the sun against her dark skin was mesmerising. He noticed once again just how beautiful she really was.

"Jon! This damn dress, can you tie it up for me please?" Yelled Damaris as she saw him approaching with the horses. He nodded and began to tie it up, noticing the scars again. He couldn't help it he bent down slightly and kissed one of the scars below her shoulder blade. Damaris' body tensed, before relaxing as he quickly began to tie the lace back up. She turned around, searching his face. He was blushing and avoided her gaze until finally he looked up.

"What happened, Damaris."

"My betrothed."

"I don't understand."

"He raped me, before whipping me."

Jon embraced her, catching her before she slumped to her knees and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jon had just seen his father and sisters off. He stood there in the courtyard with Robb and Rickon waving their goodbyes. Damaris had fallen ill and was currently on bed rest. She had said her goodbyes from her chambers. Catelyn also had as she refused to leave Bran's side. There were no cheers or smiles or applause for the new Hand and his departure. It was a sad day. No one wanted the Starks to leave.

. . .

Damaris was asleep in her chambers. Jon needed some time to think about everything she had told him the day before in the woods. How could he make this better for Damaris? She would have to live with the pain that was inflicted upon her by her tribe for the rest of her life. Jon was secretly glad they were all dead, every single one of them. They were guilty for their atrocities. Jon found Robb deep in thought, at the training ground. He was sitting on one of the benches. He noticed Jon approaching and gave a small smile.

"Hello dear brother, how have you been?" asked Robb, embracing him. "I feel like it's been forever since we've talked properly."

"And whose fault is that Lord of Winterfell?" Jon laughed.

"Not just mine, I have heard you have become quite close with that Damaris girl." Robb questioned, arching an eyebrow. He looked at the expression of Jon's face and immediately frowned. "What is it Jon? What's happened?"

"Aye, we have become close yes." He paused for a moment. "She has informed me of what her life was like with her tribe. Robb it was awful. I don't know what I should. I don't know how to comfort her or make her better or forget." Jon looked at Robb and noticed the puzzled look on his face. "She was raped and whipped among other things."

Jon could see anger rising up in Robb. "But she was a princess!" He stammered.

"That is why it happened. The law for them is the chief picks whoever he wants to be his wife. The girl must accept or be dealt with accordingly. Damaris was picked and she refused. He had his guards pin her down and then he publicly raped her in front of everyone. Once he was finished he flogged her. She was 14 at the time. No one stopped what was going on. They all thought she deserved it. Her own mother couldn't even look at her. So she agreed to marry him after that. He raped her every night before the wedding saying that's what she deserved for denying her leader." Jon was full of rage by now. "But the night before the wedding she smothered him. The people then looked for a new chief and Damaris was betrothed to that one. She agreed but only if he could wait till she was 15. He agreed and then on her fifteenth name day she ran away. She was imprisoned by Wildlings, Robb. Wildlings! She escaped and then she found her tribe. She had been gone for a year; they all thought she was dead. They forced her to marry the chief or they said they would kill her this time. She did. A week later, the chief ate a handful of poisonous berries. He died. And Damaris was appointed their leader. She had been for a year before we found her here. Robb I don't know what to do."

Robb was silent for a few moments, pondering everything Jon had just told him.

"She is strong to have gone through so much. It is obvious that you care deeply for her Jon and I will not hold it against her that she killed someone. In my opinion it was necessary. I think all you can do is be there for her. She is welcome to stay here Jon. To live. I mean you gave up your 'dream' of taking the black for her."

"I gave it up because father asked me too."

"You gave it up without a second thought because you wanted to be near Damaris."

Jon was silent, he didn't want to have this discussion with Robb anymore. He had a point though, Damaris was strong and he would have to be there for her. But he did not want to admit he stayed for her. He had only really just met Damaris. Known her for only a couple of weeks. And yet, he knew all the troubles she had to face. She should never have had to suffer so much like that, Jon thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when they were interrupted.

"Lord Stark, please come quick there is a fire in the library!"

Jon and Robb looked at each other worried. How on earth did a fire start there?

"Jon, go check on Mother and the boys. I will go to the fire. Make haste."

Jon nodded and made his way to Bran's chambers. He passed Rickon who was fast asleep in his chambers. He then continued on. The door was wide open and Jon unsheathed his sword. It was a bloodbath. There was a man dead on the floor with his throat ripped out. Jon noticed Summer covered in blood sitting on Bran's bed. He rushed to him making sure he was okay, that's when he noticed Lady Stark. She was clutching her hands and Jon saw the cuts. He ran over to her, ripping some cloth from his tunic. He wrapped it around her hands. She glared at him, but it there was no real spite. He figured the ordeal had taken the hate out of her.

"Who was that man?" Jon asked, still dressing the wounds.

"An assassin." That was all Lady Stark would say to him.

"What in the seven hells has happened!" Robb yelled as he stood in the doorway.

. . .

Jon had taken his leave from the chamber. He knew that he was not welcome there. Besides, Robb would tell him all that had happened after. Jon needed to check on Damaris to make sure she was alright. He found her chamber and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Same result. He pushed the chamber door open only to find an empty bed and no Damaris. Where was she?

He racing around the castle looking for her, he checked the stables first and her horse was still there. He went to the kitchens and hall, still no sign of her. He asked her handmaiden who said she had not seen her since she retired that night. The handmaiden kept avoiding eye contact with him until he realised that his shirt was dipped with blood and could start to see his stomach from the piece he had torn off. He needed to change quickly. He ran to his chambers. He flung the door open and began stripping off immediately when he noticed someone in the chair.

"Don't stop on my account." The girl giggled. Jon realised it was Damaris' voice.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you here?" Jon asked, before quieting down. "What's wrong, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Jon." Damaris interrupted. "I came here to find you, I heard all the commotion and one of the servants told me there was a fire. I was just checking you were okay. I decided to wait in your chambers until you returned."

Jon laughed. "I guess we both had the same idea."

He went and sat next on his bed facing her and noticed the worried look on her face.

"Jon, your shirt." She stammered. "There's blood, are you hurt? What happened!"

"It's not my blood, I am fine. Lady Stark and Bran were attacked when the fire was going on. I don't think the fire was an accident. To be truthful, I think it was a diversion. I think the main target was Lady Stark and my brother."

"But why would someone do that?"

"We never thought Bran fell from the tower, we think he was pushed. This really only confirms our suspicions."

Damaris didn't know what to say so she just nodded. This had been seven hells of a day.

"Jon?" Damaris began. He looked up at her smiled. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

He was quite taken aback by her request but nodded when he realised she was scared. She got off her chair and gave Jon a quick embrace before climbing under the furs. She noticed just how exhausted he looked and felt on twinge of guilt for asking to share his bed. Jon got up and quickly took off his tunic, replacing it with a new one. Damaris had caught a quick glance at his naked chest for the second time that day and felt her stomach flutter. She hoped the dim light masked her blush. Jon got into the bed kind of self-consciously and blew out the candle. He turned to face Damaris. He whispered so softly Damaris nearly didn't catch what he said.

"Goodnight, my love."

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has been following along with this story! And also a big thank you to those who reviewed it! I would love to know all your thoughts on this story and the relationship between Jon and Damaris. I think I want to try and establish stronger ties towards the other family members for Damaris, but we shall see. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I have an idea if you love/hate it! Thanks everyone (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lady Stark was gone. She left a couple days after Bran's attack. Damaris understood why, she didn't think it was the right thing to do, but she understood. Her sons life had been in danger more than once, and she sought justice and revenge. Both being quite similar. The conversation she had with Lady Stark the night before was quite chilling. Anger still flared at the memory. Lady Stark had requested Damaris's presence in her chambers. She entered the luxurious chamber and moved to sit down on the chair Catelyn motioned to before stopping.

"Thank you my lady. But may I ask why I am here?" Damaris inquired before hesitantly sitting down.

"As you probably know I am leaving tomorrow for King's Landing." She paused and Damaris nodded. "I just wanted to set a few things straight. You have been welcomed into our castle and have been given allowance to live here…"

"For that I am ever thankful." Damaris responded. Lady Stark glared at her.

"It is rude to interrupt when someone is speaking."

"Forgive me, my lady." Damaris responded resisting the urge to say something she'd regret.

"As I was saying, we have been very generous to you. I would like something in return. I know you have become close with the bastard boy, Jon. Convince him to go to the wall. He has no place here at the side of Robb who is now the Lord of Winterfall. I will not have a bastard whispering things in my son's ear or counselling him, or caring for my children in my absence. I will not have him here! The same can thing can be said for you if you cannot deliver. Is that understood?"

Lady Stark eyes were daggers, the full wrath aimed at Damaris. She did not cower.

"Forgive me my lady but you seem to forget, that bastard is Robb's family too. He is his brother. As are his other siblings. You loathe him for something he had no control over! I will not convince him to go to the wall. He is strong. He has you to thank for that. Your constant hatred towards that boy has forced him to grow stronger and wiser. You deem me to break his spirit. Well I will not. You threaten to take Winterfell away from me, well fine. But you seem to forget you are leaving tomorrow." Damaris stood up now, her voice as icy as the snow outside. "If that is all, my lady." Her eyes narrowed and before awaiting an answer she stalked out of the room.

Jon had found her in the godswood sitting by the pond. He pitied her then. Robb had told him what had happened with Lady Stark. He understood the fury she could aim at someone. She was so brave to stick up for him. He was so proud she had. Jon for the first time allowed himself to hate Lady Stark. He never had before, had just accepted her wrath. But for what she did to Damaris, what she tried to do. He would never forgive her for that. He sat down next to Damaris waiting for her to acknowledge him. She didn't. He gently cupped her cheek forcing her to look in his eyes. She turned then searching his eyes. He didn't know what for so he just smiled. A silent thank you. That seemed to be enough for Damaris. She stopped searching and taking him by surprise kissed him.

"What was that for?" He laughed tickling her neck once they had broken away from the kiss. _He doesn't remember _she thought_. He doesn't remember the 'goodnight, my love'. _She brushed it off.

"For everything, Jon Snow. You've made me like I have a home. Like there's a chance of…" She trailed off and blushed not finishing the sentence. Jon noticed and saw her looking away, avoiding eye contact. He grabbed her shoulders gently forcing her to look at him.

"Like there's a chance of what Ris?" Her stomach fluttered at the nickname. She didn't want to say. He couldn't even remember! "Ris, you can trust me you know that." Damaris swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing.

"Like there's a chance of love." Damaris looked at him squarely in the eye. He looked back at her. At first he did nothing and then slowly a grin played on his face. The biggest grin she'd ever seen him give.

"That's all I wanted to know." He smirked before picking her up and kissing her with the most passion either of them had ever experienced.

**Author's note: **I know this is a short chapter, forgive me! School is really picking up at the moment. However, I am going to update as much as I can! As always thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, favouriting and especially reviewing my story! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thanks everyone


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her closer to him. They were both watching the sun rise from the abandoned tower. Jon couldn't remember ever feeling so content. He had Damaris the girl he loved in his arms watching a beautiful scene take place. There was also a secretive air about the whole ordeal. They hadn't done anything improper, but if people saw them they would start to think so. He brushed those thoughts aside not wanting to ruin the peace he felt. Damaris had turned to face him by now and noticed the distant look in his eye.

"What is it?" Damaris sighed, she had gotten used to his constant brooding and deep thinking, often resulting in his distance. He gave her a gentle nudge before replying.

"I was just thinking about what everyone will be saying if they saw us like this."

"It's not like we've done anything! You made sure of that." She responded defensively sitting up abruptly. Jon figured it was because of her embarrassment due his rejection to have sex with her. He just felt that it was too rushed. He was a little hurt by her words though.

"It's not like I don't want to. Ris please, be reasonable. What if you became with child? Or if people found out it would ruin you, ruin us, what we have."

Damaris said nothing and loosened herself from his grip. She brushed the dust off her clothing and then walked away, with not so much as a glance towards Jon. He was saddened by her reaction. She should be pleased. After everything she has been through, she should appreciate him not taking advantage of her. He stayed a little longer in the tower before moving off himself in search of Damaris. It wasn't long until he found her in the training yard. He began a slow jog towards her and stopped in his tracks immediately, anger threatening to take hold of him. She was there talking to none other than Theon Greyjoy.

. . .

"I've been looking for you!" Jon said, approaching Damaris and Theon.

"Well you've found me." Damaris snapped rather sarcastically.

"Ooh, I sense trouble in paradise, bastard." Theon joined in quickly. Jon shot him an icy look.

"What's wrong with being a bastard Theon?" Damaris asked with as much innocence as she could muster. It was almost comical. Jon realised what she was doing and smirked.

"Oh it's a right lowly thing, girl. I guess you exotic folk don't really get it. But you shouldn't waste your time with some bastard like Snow; your beauty is too striking for that." He smiled at her, before looking down towards her chest longer than she deemed appropriate.

"Oh I get it, so you think I should aim higher in my views towards men? Say a lord or something along those lines? Maybe someone like you Lord Greyjoy." She gave a slight bow as she said this. Jon had to suppress a laugh as she mocked. It was harder to control when Theon didn't even realise. He smirked at Jon in presumed victory.

"Many have craved my touch, and I do believe you would find yourself lucky enough to endure my company." He dragged out the last word and moved a little closer slightly towering over her. "I've been told I'm quite the catch and I can assure you I am no bastard, my lady."

"Oh I don't doubt that my lord. But please, Damaris is fine. I am no lady, just a lowly bastard." She then curtsied. "And the next time I catch you looking at my breasts I will happily gauge out those eyes of yours." And with that she grabbed Jon's hand leading him away from the training grounds before both of them burst out into laughter, the tension of the morning gone.

"Come on let's go break our fast, I'm starving." Jon said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They made their way to the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Robb was sitting there with Rickon on the seat next to him. The couple made their way to take their seats and Robb arched his eyebrows in question. Jon gave him a quick glare before breaking his fast.

"I was thinking we should all go for a ride today, what do you think?" Jon asked. Damaris nodded and Rickon nearly leapt out of his seat in excitement. He hadn't been riding for what seemed like forever.

"Can't sorry, duties and what not but I'm sure Rickon will give me a full account on what you do." Robb replied, a tinge of guilt and regret in his eyes.

They all understood though. He was Lord of Winterfell now; he had to act like it. Breakfast was done and they made their way to the stables and saddled up their horses, except Damaris who preferred to ride bareback. They made their way into the Wolfswood. Damaris and Jon not speaking as Rickon would talk about everything around them and ask questions. She loved the way he found everything interesting, it was something she had missed from her childhood. They stopped at a stream and decided to stay there for a little while, watching Rickon playing in the water and climb the trees. Damaris and Jon sat on a slight hill enjoying the silence between them. Jon put his hand on hers and she smiled. She loved Jon and Jon loved her. So what was holding them back? It confused her to the point of frustration. She then withdrew her hand and hugged herself. She could feel Jon's stare burning the side of her face. She didn't want to face him. She wouldn't.

"Ris…"

"No Jon, don't. Don't pretend that you care anymore about how I feel. You know how much I love you. Do not blame my past for not wanting to further our love. Just tell me the real reason, and I mean the real reason Jon, not just some excuse."

Jon looked taken aback, his mouth slightly open. He shut it and began to stand to up offering her his hand.

"Let's go back before it gets dark." His hand was lingering there and Damaris just glared at him. He wasn't going to tell her. _It's about me then. He doesn't think I'm worthy enough._ Tears threatened to fall and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. She pushed his hand away and got up herself collecting Rickon from a tree and mounted her horse. She would not cry over Jon in front of him. The ride back to Winterfell was silent. Rickon was too tired to talk and Jon sensed Damaris would only ignore him more if he tried to speak to her. He saw the hurt in her eyes when he wouldn't tell her. It crushed him to think that he had caused that.

"It's about time you're back! What took you so long?" Robb yelled when the trio entered the castle.

"What is it Robb, did something happen?" Jon asked setting the sleeping Rickon down on his bed.

Robb began to smile. "It's Bran. He's woken up!"

. . .

Damaris was so relieved and happy that Bran was awake. She couldn't wait to get to know him. Damaris had decided to go to her chambers. She would officially meet Bran tomorrow, it just didn't seem right to invade on their family time. Anyway, she was exhausted from her efforts with Jon. He was so adamant about not telling her the truth. Probably thinking he was protecting her. _Protecting you from getting your feelings hurt._ She pushed the thought back. If Jon didn't find her attractive he would never have acted the way he did when he was around her. No, it wasn't that. She put on her night shift and climbed under the furs. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

"_Come 'ere sweet girl." The chief motioned for Damaris to sit. They were inside his tent. She noticed the cup of wine placed in front of her except it wasn't normal wine. The smell was more potent and that's when she noticed the bowl of berries. "You are to be my wife." Panic started building up in Damaris. She wanted to run. She couldn't. The tent turned into a cage. Her hands were tied. It was very cold. Everywhere was white, it was snowing. Then she saw drops of blood ruining it's perfection. She realised the blood was coming from her. She noticed the whip she held in her hands and the blood dripping from it. She started to scream._

"Damaris!" Jon yelled, rushing into her chamber. He pulled her into a fierce embrace before pulling away and examining her. "It's over, whatever you dreamt. It's over." He kissed her forehead. Her body seemed to relax against his and he climbed into her stroking her hair and calming her down. Her breathing was starting to even again. She was nearly asleep when she whispered something ever so softly. Jon tensed when he heard it, cringing almost.

"It will never be over. Not really."

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, so I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, how you felt about it and whatnot! I am open to story suggestions and criticisms. Thanks everyone who still reads/follows along with this story and reviews it. It means a lot to know people like my writing!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jon woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Panic started to rise until he felt a movement next to him. It was Damaris. He smiled to himself. _She's so beautiful_. She stirred and then woke up. She gave him a sleepy smile before he moved and kissed her mouth, waking her up completely.

"Well good morning to you to." She smirked and then kissed him again. He complied and deepened the kiss, his body hovering over hers. She flung her arms up around his neck and lightly grabbed his hair. He moved so he was completely on top of her now, one hand supporting him, and the other on the small of her back. He began running his fingers up her side before pulling away.

"Ris, I can't. I – I'm sorry." He rushed out of the room leaving Damaris flustered and confused. This wasn't going to be easy.

. . .

"You must be Damaris."

Damaris had just walked into Bran's chambers. He was sitting up and gave her a sweet smile. She returned it.

"And you must be Bran, it is a pleasure to meet you little lord." Damaris mused before giving him a quick embrace. He blushed a little before replying.

"I'm not little!" He protested before laughing a little. He liked Damaris, she seemed kind and he knew Jon liked her, he had told him himself. "You're not from around her are you? Jon said as much. He talked about you a lot actually last night." He noticed Damaris averting her eyes, there was a flash of some emotion he didn't quite pick up. She cleared her throat.

"No, I guess I'm not from around here." She laughed. "I heard you like stories." It was more of a statement than a question. "Would you like me to tell you one?" Bran nodded eagerly wondering what kind of stories she would tell.

"Okay well how about one I've always remembered. There had been a horse, a magnificent steed. The horse had a thick black coat and a thick mane. He was wild and no one could tame him. Everyone was frightened of the horse, but could never get it to leave. He wouldn't allow anyone to ride him but he always managed to stay in reach of the travelling troupe that had first found him. Now, there was a blind boy in that troupe. He would go out to the plain everyday with an apple in his hand. He would wait there until he heard the horse approaching and then he would stick out his hand and wait for the horse to approach. The horse would take the apple in its mouth before galloping away. This happened for a few weeks until one day the boy came with a basket of apples. The horse had its nose in the apples, and the boy started to pat him. He could feel the horse tense, but it soon relaxed after he kept stroking it. The horse trusted the boy and the boy trusted the horse. The horse nudged the boy, encouraging him. The boy tried to mount the horse but it was hard because he was blind, he couldn't see the horse and he knew he was too small. The horse nudged the basket towards the boy and he stood on it and climbed the horse. The horse let out a small neigh before riding around the plain. It was nothing like anything the boy had ever experienced before. With the wind in his face and the freedom he suddenly felt. The boy was the first and only person ever to ride the horse." Damaris let out a small sigh and the smiled at the boy.

"How do you know he was the only one to ride it?" Bran asked.

"Because he was my brother." Damaris said with a sad look. Tears pricked her eyes. She blinked them away. Bran noticed and quickly changed the subject. "I like that story. The boy was a cripple just like me." It was his turn to look sad. "But he still accomplished something impossible."

"Just like I'm sure you will too." The couple look up as Jon walked in. He smiled at the two. "I see you two have met properly." Damaris kissed Bran's forehead.

"Goodbye Bran, I shall see you very soon." She walked out of the room without looking at Jon. He started to go after her and grabbed her arm; she gave him a harsh glare before breaking herself away from his grip. She was still so angry at him. She couldn't be around him when she was like this, she would just say or do something she would regret. She decided to make her way to the training grounds; she needed to let her anger out somehow.

She found her way to the training arena. Damaris began to throw her daggers at the straw dummies, once they she had run out she grabbed a practice sword and began swinging at the dummy, slashing up and across as she had done so many times before. The sword was heavy, heavier then she would have liked but she kept going and going. The dummy, only half filled with straw now started to droop until it fell from its post and fell to the ground.

"I believe it's dead."

Damaris turned to face Jon who was standing there with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face before noting how serious her expression was.

"And how long a have you been standing here, watching me?"

"Long enough."

Damaris just dropped the sword and continued to stare at him. Neither of them saying anything or breaking eye contact. It felt like an age before either one of them spoke.

"I'm leaving."

**Author's Note: **Sorry to leave it just hanging, thought it might create a bit of suspense. Anyway, I want to thank you for still following with this story. Reviews as always are greatly appreciated. Thank you everyone, especially those who take the time to add this to their alerts or to review, it means so much.


End file.
